Better With Time
by LizzyVengeance
Summary: Kierra is a WWE Diva. Her brother is Triple H, her best friend is John Cena, and, much to her brother's dismay, she's falling for fellow wrestler Randy Orton. Keri has the perfect life, until the accident that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Swaying to the music, Kierra laughed as she watched her best friend get slapped across the face by a woman.

"You know, you're not going to pick a woman up with your cheesy pick up lines Johnny," Keri smiled as John walked past her, rubbing his cheek where the sting of the slap was still lingering.

"Shut up punk," he replied, musing her hair as he went to the bar. Keri decided to join him, and ordered herself a shot of Jack Daniels. She toasted with John, then tipped her head back, downing the liquid and wincing as it burned.

"Whoa," she said, shaking her head as she put the glass back on the bar.

"You know, I haven't seen your brother lately." John commented, ordering another drink. Keri nodded she would take another one, and turned back to John.

"He's been at home with the girls," she replied. "Steph's been busy with storylines and everything, so he decided to stay home to spend time with them."

"Paul loves being a father doesn't he?" John asked, downing his next shot. Keri nodded, downing hers as well. "Okay, I think I'm done with the JD for the night," she announced, feeling her head swim slightly.

"Ready to head back to the hotel and call it a night?" John asked her, grabbing her elbow to keep her steady.

"Yeah, let's go Romeo," she replied. They took a cab to the club that night, so John turned to the bartender and asked him to call a cab for them.

"It'll be about fifteen minutes," the bartender told them. They both nodded and decided to sweat some of the alcohol out of their systems by dancing more. The song was upbeat, so she swayed her hips to the music, John keeping in time with her moves.

"You know, I still can't believe you gave up dancing for wrestling," John said over the loud music. "You're fucking amazing at dancing."

"Thanks, but you can thank my brother for my love of wrestling." Keri replied, stepping closer to John. He wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her closer to him. She let her shoulders fall backward, forcing John to keep her up.

"You know you two will be good dance partners on Raw one night," a voice shouted over the music. Keri stood upright as John whipped around to see it was Anthony Carelli, their friend and co-worker. He was also known as Santino Marella.

"Yeah right Anthony," Keri smiled, pulling out her phone. She realized she had a missed call from her brother, which surprised her.

"Hey, let's go wait for the cab, Paul called me while we were here." Keri said. John nodded and they said goodbye to Anthony, leaving the bar and stepping into the cool spring night.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Keri said after her brother answered.

"Nothing much, I called you earlier, where are you?" Paul asked, his deep voice sounding just mildly worried. He made sure his little sister knew how to take care of herself if she ever got in trouble, so one missed call he wasn't too worried about.

"I was out with some of the guys," Keri answered him.

"Oh, who?"

"Cena, Anthony, Randy was here but he went back to the hotel early. Sam called and said something about Alanna being sick."

"Yeah, something's going around, poor Murphy was running a temperature all day today."

"Aww, poor girly," Keri sighed, feeling for her niece. "I'm going to have to come see you guys my next break. I still haven't gotten to meet little Vaughn. How's she doing?"

"Growing," Paul answered her with a chuckle. Keri nodded as John indicated a cab was pulling up. She slid into the backseat, leaning her elbow against the door as John slid in beside her.

"So, was there a reason you called?" Keri asked as the cab started driving.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to since it's been a while since we talked." Paul replied, the shrug apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, right now I'm heading to the hotel, showing, and passing out in my room." Keri said, her head falling back against the seat of the cab.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Paul laughed. "I'll let you go then. I might call Vince tomorrow and force him to give you time off so you can come see your nieces."

"Yeah right, like he'll go for that." Keri rolled her eyes as the cab slowed to a stop outside the hotel.

"Who'll go for what?" John asked.

"Vince going for me to take time out to see my nieces," she informed him.

"Who's making the suggestion?"

"Paul wants to."

"Vince will go for it," John replied, opening his door. John paid the cab driver as Keri got out of the car herself.

"Hey I'm at the hotel, so I'll call you tomorrow I guess," Keri said as she walked through the front doors.

"Okay, love you little sis," Paul said.

"Love you too bub, give the girls a hug and kiss for me."

"Will do, bye." Paul hung up his phone before Keri moved hers from her ear.

"So Ms. Kierra, you going to bed?" John asked in the elevator.

"After a nice long shower," she answered him, stretching out her arms. She kicked off the black booties she was wear, groaning with relief of the heels being gone. John smirked as he stooped down and picked them up for her.

"Thank you Johnny," she said, taking them from him as they reached their floor. They both grabbed out their key cards and walked to their doors.

"So, I'll see you in the morning," John said from his room. "I'm meeting Orton for breakfast, want to join?"

"Sure, as long as another Diva's going to be there." Keri answered. "I don't know how much more maleness I can take on my own."

"I think Randy's going to have Eve go with him, you two get along right?"

"Pretty much," Keri shrugged, leaning against the wall beside her door.

"Well then, go, take a shower, go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." John smiled. Keri returned the smile with a shake of her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sliding the card through the lock, she opened her door and tossed her shoes on the floor. Staring longingly at the bed waiting for her. Instead of jumping in the way she wanted, Keri grabbed her suitcase, grabbed out a pair of shorts, underwear, and a tank top, and made her way to the bathroom.

After adjusting the water temperature, she took off her keep purple strapless dress and the bracelets on her arm. After removing the purple heart necklace her brother had bought her for her last birthday, she stepped under the spray of the hot water, allowing the heat to relax her and massage the kinks in her back. She let the water cascade over her face, washing off her makeup, dirt and oil from the day.

With a sigh, Keri realized she needed to hurry up so she could get to sleep. She needed to get up to meet with Randy, John and Eve before they had to get on the bus to head to the city Raw was going to be in.

Finishing her shower, she towel dried her hair before pulling on her clothes. Picking up her dress and jewelry, Keri put the necklace back in the case it came in. She put the case and the bracelets in a plastic bag that held her jewelry and put it back in her suitcase. She placed the dress in her suitcase for her dirty clothes and walked toward the bed. She would put her shoes up in the morning before she left. Throwing back the blanket and sheets, she settled herself into the bed, allowing her mind to drift between different things.

She thought about her brother Paul, how he was so proud to be a father. Her sister-in-law, Stephanie, and he had both made the mutual agreement that if anything were to happen to the both of them, it would be up to Stephanie's brother Shane and Keri herself to make sure that Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn are well taken care of.

Keri thought about her life since joining the WWE. How hectic and exciting things have become for her. Her original dream was to become a dancer, but thanks to Paul, who to the world was known as Hunter Hearst Helmsley, or Triple H, changed out of her. He brought her with him to a show when she a teenager, and she became hooked on it since then. He helped her train, teaching her how to fall and land without hurting herself. He taught her how to throw a punch without looking awkward and without hurting the other person too badly.

Everything she knew about wrestling, she learned from her brother. She picked up a few tricks from others. John helped her with her performances backstage. Randy helped her learn how to feed off the crowd.

Her thoughts went back and forward between everything. The one subject that kept coming up though.

With a sigh, Keri rolled over and closed her eyes, allowing the darkness and tiredness to engulf her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, here she comes!" John shouted the next morning as Keri walked up to their table. Eve turned around and greeted her with a warm smile while Randy sat back in his chair, looking her up and down with his piercing blue eyes.

"Morning everyone," she said, sitting in the only seat that was available, to the right of Randy.

"Morning, sleep well?" Eve asked, taking a sip of the hot liquid in her cup.

"Very well, thank you." Keri replied. She turned to Randy, who was mixing something into his coffee. "Hey Randy. How's baby Alanna?" Keri asked him.

"She'll be fine, just a little cold," Randy replied, surprised she asked about his daughter. Not many people ever did, especially females. Only ones he was really close to ever asked about her. He considered Keri a lose friend, but he wouldn't say he was as close to her as John had gotten. After all, her older brother was his mentor some years ago.

"Yeah, Paul thinks there's something going around. Apparently Murphy was sick all day yesterday too."

"Really, poor kids," Eve sighed. "I hope they both feel better soon."

"Alanna's a fighter," Randy said, the pride in his voice all but apparent. "So is little Murphy. They'll both be back to driving everyone crazy in no time."

"Paul's having it fun though," John spoke up. "He's alone with Aurora, Murphy _and_ baby Vaughn."

"That's right, they just had another baby right?" Eve asked Keri. Keri nodded, quickly swallowing the mouthful of orange juice she just took.

"Yep, she's seven months now, and I still haven't seen her." Keri sighed, setting the glass down.

"Then you should go see her your next break," Randy said, folding his arms over his broad chest. Keri couldn't help but let her eyes graze over his tattoo covered arms. She knew it was wrong, since he was married and all, but she couldn't help but realize just how attractive he was. It was much to her brother's disliking, however, considering Randy was a really close friend of his.

"I'm going to," Keri replied to him, looking around as voices started shouting from down the hallway.

"Ted, shut your monkey ass up!" Cody was yelling as they walked into the area. They saw the four of them at the table and, if it was possible, shouted even louder.

"Randy, John, Ker!" Ted said, wrapping his arms around Keri's shoulders.

"Get off me Ted," Keri laughed, tossing his arms from around her.

"Ha, that's what she said!" Cody shouted.

"Damn Cody, we're inside still, shut the hell up," Randy snapped. "No need to fucking shout you know."

"I know," Cody shrugged, pulling a chair up to their table.

"Then why are you insisting on being so annoying?" John asked, glancing over at Keri with a wink. Keri covered her mouth to stop the giggles from coming from her mouth. She knew right away what John was doing, and she knew she would end up dying from lack of oxygen when everyone else realized what he was doing.

Randy saw the look between Keri and John, and knew something was up.

"Because I can be," Cody shouted in reply.

"You can be what?" John asked, looking as though he was confused.

"Annoying," Cody answered him, his demeanor faltering slightly.

"I know you are, but I'm asking, why do you insist on being so annoying?" John managed to get out with a straight face. Randy glanced over at Cody, and turned his head away at the dumbfounded look on the other man's face.

"Because I can be," Cody replied again. Keri, who felt a pain in her side from holding her laughter back, finally collapsed out of her chair, Randy following right behind her. John and Eve laughed at the confused look on Cody's face. As soon as the confusion showed, however, it was replaced with realization, and mock anger.

"Fuck you Cena!" Cody shouted, pointing at John. Keri started gasping for breath as Randy helped her back into her seat. She waved her hand to her face, trying to cool herself down while at the same time give herself a fresh supply of oxygen.

"Man, the look on your face," Randy said, holding his hand to his mouth. "You know you're never living that down now though."

"Whatever, I was actually looking for you guys." Cody said, shrugging off anything else that was said to him. "Miss things Daddy over there wants us on the bus as soon as we're finished packing. No later than eleven though."

"We'll be ready," Randy assured him.

"Vince isn't my Daddy," Keri spoke up. "He's my brother's father-in-law."

"Still makes you family Ker," Ted added.

"Kierra, you're still newer than most of us here, so I'll let you in on a little secret," John said, standing up and walking to her side of the table. "The WWE, we're just one big happy dysfunctional family, but just remember, when you think of our dysfunctional family, add emphasis on the **fun** part of it all."

"Cena, I might not have been on the roster as long as most, but I'm almost like Randy, Teddy and Cody, I basically grew up with this company. I might be close with my brother, but don't forget we're ten years apart in age. I was fifteen when he debuted here you know."

"That's actually an older age then Cody, Ted and I, but we get what you mean." Randy said, smirking at Keri. "You've been around enough to know how the locker room works."

"Exactly, like you and John hate each other on camera, but real life you're each others best friends." Keri looked at the clock on the wall, and sighed. "I better go make sure my stuff is packed," she said, standing up from the table.

"I'd better go to," Eve said, standing up as well.

"See you on the bus," John said. Keri just made it to the elevator when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered, not bothering with the caller ID. Only a few people ever called her cell phone, and that was her brother, her sister-in-law, or her boss, who happened to be her brother's father-in-law.

"Hey Ker," Stephanie's voice greeted her. "So, I talked to Paul, and he said you was worried because you haven't gotten to see Vaughn yet."

"It's not as bad as I'm sure he made it seem, all I said was what is true. I've never gotten to see my new niece yet."

"Oh, well, either way it goes, it won't be that way much longer. You do realize where we're going to be next week for Raw." Keri stopped and thought for a minute, then gasped as she slapped her hand to her forehead.

"That's right, we're in Connecticut this coming week." Keri said, shaking her head. "Damn where is my head?"

"I can guess a place," Stephanie joked. Keri rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. She loved Stephanie like she really was her sister. Keri was glad she and Paul got married. Since they both wanted a pretty small and conservative wedding, Paul had made their father his best man while Keri filled in as Stephanie's maid of honor.

"I'll suggest a place to you if you finish that sentence," Keri warned her with a laugh.

"Anyway, you know your brother, he's insisting you stay at least one night with us while we're docked in Connecticut for the weekend, so appease him and go over first chance you get?"

"I will Steph," Keri promised, tossing her shoes from last night in the luggage for her shoes. She started doing a thorough look over of the room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "We'll be there when, about twelve tomorrow?"

"About that time yeah," Stephanie replied sarcastically. "No, we'll be there about…I'm kicking your ass when I see you the next time Keri." Stephanie finally growled.

"So I'll call and tell him I'll be at the house by two at the latest."

"You have a house key, so that sounds good to me," Steph replied. " Just don't wake up my babies now."

"I won't," Keri promised her sister-in-law.

"Well, I'll let you finish packing. I'll see you when you get home."

"Thanks Stephanie, love you." Keri said. She shut the phone and placed it in her purse, doing another look over of the room. Satisfied she wasn't leaving anything, she grabbed the phone and called for someone to help her with her luggage.

"So, excited about going home?" John asked later on while they were waiting for the bus to take off.

"Yeah I am, I can't wait to see my brother and nieces again," Keri smiled. Randy was sitting in the row of seats in front of them, Ted in the seat next to him. Behind them was Cody and Anthony.

"You going there first thing?"

"Yeah, I told Paul I'll be by the house at two." I answered him, looking out the window. It was going to be a long drive getting to the arena. They had mapped out where they were going to stop and everything, but Keri wasn't worried about having to spend nearly 12 hours on the road. She just couldn't wait to get home.

"Okay everyone, we're heading out," Vince said from the front of the bus. He scanned the seats, which Keri knew he was doing to make sure we were all on the bus and ready to go.

"Are we in fucking elementary school again?" John asked suddenly as Vince got off the bus.

"Why do you ask that?" Keri asked, a giggle in her voice.

"He fucking keeps a checklist of who made it on the bus. If someone is too stupid to miss the bus, then fuck them and let them rent a car or something. They're own damn fault."

"Johnny, what did you tell me to consider these guys as? One big happy, dysfunctional family. Vince is the boss of everyone, so he's practically the papa of this big family. He wants to keep his family safe."

"Yeah I guess you're right," John muttered, sitting back in the seat more. "Wake me when we stop." he said, his eyes closing. Within minutes Keri heard him snoring softly. She smiled and looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Stuck with John again?" Randy asked, a smirk on his face as he looked over to their mutual friend.

"Yep," Keri replied with a sigh. "He is not good company on the bus."

"I heard that," Randy laughed. "So you're visiting your brother when we get to Connecticut?" Keri nodded as the bus started up finally.

"Finally," Randy muttered, looking toward the driver. "Seriously, you would think that the way they treat us we're a bunch of teenagers about to tip the fucking bus over or something."

"That's Vince for you," Was all Keri could reply with. Randy watched her as she looked out the window, something in her hazel eyes seemed a little off.

"Oh, I uh, never told you this, Cena and goofballs know, but I never got to tell you earlier." Randy said suddenly, forcing Keri to turn to look at him. "Sam and I are getting divorced."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that." Keri said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's fine, it was a mutual decision. Neither of us was feeling the spark anymore," Randy shrugs.

"What about Alanna?"

"We're keeping joint custody. When I have breaks days off, I spend those days with her. We're just ended our marriage to allow each other to be with other people. Our relation concerning Alanna isn't changing one bit. I wouldn't allow it anyway."

"I know you wouldn't," Keri smiled at him. "Well, good luck with things then."

"Thanks, I guess." Randy sighed. Keri turned back to look out the window, lost in her own thoughts again. Randy knew he lost her for a little while, so he turned back to face the front and grabbed out the book he bought for the trip.

"Dude, you couldn't have been more obvious," Ted muttered to him.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked, confusion in his eyes.

"'We're just ending our marriage to allow each other to be with other people.'" Ted repeated Randy. "Dude, you know you want to be with Keri, so go for it man."

"It's not that simple, I'm still married for one," Randy pointed out. "And for another, she's Paul Levesque's little sister. Paul was a mentor to me and I'm sure he wouldn't very much care for me going after his baby sister."

"Paul loves you like a brother Randy. He wants his sister happy, if this is what will make her happy, then go for it."

"I can't man," Randy sighed. "There's just too much in the way at the moment. I just want to get through this divorce right now."

"Okay, but just think about asking her on a date?" Ted asked. Randy looked out the window as they passed a shopping center, heading toward the highway. He watched as the passed through the country side of Ohio, and couldn't help but admire the beauty the place had. How green everything looked as the bus passed it by.

He gave up on trying to get into the book. He threw it back into his bag, his thoughts on one thing, and one thing only, and that would be Kierra Levesque.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing this. Right now I am pre-writing so I can have updates ready to go, and I promise things start to pick up. :) So again, thank you and until next time. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The bus pulled up to the hotel around one in the morning. Randy looked back to Keri, who had fallen asleep some time ago. John was awake and stretching out the muscles in his back and grumbling something incoherent.

"Ker, wake up we're here," John said, gently shaking her shoulder. Keri stirred and looked around, her eyes adjusting to the sudden change of natural lighting. It was still light out when she went to sleep somewhere close to the border.

"You know, maybe you should go in the hotel and get a few more hours of sleep before you drive to your brother's house," Randy suggested as Keri rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I was asleep nearly five hours Randy, I'm awake enough to drive." She replied.

"I agree with Randy Ker, you might be fine now, but what happens when you get on the road and start falling back asleep?"

"I'm fine guys, honest I am." she replied with a smile. "It's not that far from here, so I'll be fine to make it there."

"Okay, I can see we're not going to change your mind." John sighed. "Just, call me or Orton when you get there okay, just so we know."

"I will," Keri said, walking toward the bus that held all their luggage. She called for a rental car since her own was in New Hampshire at her apartment. The car was waiting for her in the hotel parking lot, so she put her luggage in the trunk and backseat, and climbed behind the wheel.

"See you guys later," she said to Randy and John, who was watching her from the side of the bus.

"Call us!" John shouted after her as she started driving away.

"I have a bad feeling," John admitted to Randy.

"Paul's house is only about fifteen minutes from here John, I'm sure she'll be fine." Randy said, though he didn't sound to convinced himself. "Come on, we're rooming together this week, let's go check in and wait for her to call." John nodded and grabbed his own luggage, dragging it into the lobby of the hotel. After they both checked in, they made their way to their room, both collapsing onto their own beds.

"Damn I hate bus rides like that," John groaned. "I'm going to go shower," he said, standing up and grabbing his clothes from his suitcase. Randy just sat up on the bed, glancing at the clock on his cell phone. She'd been gone for five minutes now, so she should get to the house within ten, give or take a few.

With a groan, Randy stood up and walked toward the stand that held the television. Grabbing the remote, and flicked it on and walked back to his bed, leaning against the headboard and flipping through the channels.

"Anything on?" John asked, a towel in his hand that he was using on his hair.

"Not that I'm finding," Randy muttered, tossing the remote onto his bed.

"How long has it been?" John asked. Randy looked at his cell phone. "Twenty minutes."

"She should have called by now," John muttered, looking at his own cell phone. No missed calls and no text messages.

"Don't go worrying yet Cena, she probably stopped some place to eat." Randy pointed out.

"Yeah that's true. She said she'll be at her brother's house by two, so we'll give her until 2:15 to get there." Randy looked down at his cell phone again, nothing that it was one thirty. He agreed that would be fair, so he picked the remote back up and started flipping through channels again.

Keri walked out of the convenience store with a bag of donuts and cup of coffee in hand. Opening her car door, she set the cup in the holder and threw the donuts onto the other seat. She slid in behind the wheel and started driving down the road again.

She never realized how much she missed being in Connecticut. She didn't know what it was. May it was just that her brother and his family lived down here now. It was hard to tell with how long she's been away from home.

A song started playing on the radio, but she didn't feel like listening to that song, so she reached over and turned the knob, trying to find a different station to listen to. An upbeat rock song filled the car, and she knew the band and song, so she stuck with it.

"Say what you mean, tell me I'm right. And let the sun rain down on me," she sang along with the singer. "Give me a sign, I wanna believe."

Just as she was about to turn a corner, bright lights came out of nowhere, on her side of the street and running way too fast. Realizing she had no time to pull into the other lane, Keri screamed and pressed on the brakes, slowing the car down enough to where the collision wouldn't be as bad as it could have been, and braced herself for the collision. Her head whipped back against the seat as the groaning of metal filled her ears.

"Shit, are you okay?" a voice asked. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the road. I'm so sorry, are you hurt." Keri tried to move her leg, but pain radiated through it, causing her to scream. She looked down and saw that the steering column had completely caved on her right leg.

"My-My leg," she gasped, the pain making her head swim. "My leg's stuck." She felt darkness creep up on her, blurring her vision and making her grow weaker and weaker. Her head was splitting, her leg was on fire, but yet, against her better judgment, the darkness overtook her.

Paul paced around his living room, glancing at the clock on the cable box. Keri said she would be here around two in the morning, it was going on three o'clock now.

A knock on his door made him full out run and nearly throw the hinges off the door. His heart deflated when he saw Randy Orton and John Cena standing at the door.

"Keri isn't here yet is she?" John asked, the worry all but obvious in his eyes.

"No, I thought you might have been her." Paul admitted, moving back to let them in. "She's never late like this, when she says she'll be somewhere at a certain time, she's always there right on time."

"I know, I'm fucking scared now Paul."

"Let's go looking for her," Randy said.

"I can't, the girls," Paul reminded him.

"I'll stay, you two go out and find her," John said.

"They're just asleep, Vaughn might wake up for a diaper change," Paul informed Cena. John just nodded and ushered them out of the house. Just as they got into the car, Paul's cell phone rang.

"Paul, I'm sending Bethany to the house to watch the girls, you need to get to the hospital," Stephanie's voice said after he answered.

"Why, what happened?"

"Keri was in a car accident. She's alive, but only just," Stephanie replied, a sob making her voice crack.

"What!" Paul roared as the front door opened. John was watching them with a confused look. Randy glanced over at him and gave him a look that had "bad news" written all over it.

"Just, as soon as you can get here," Stephanie said, hanging up the phone. A car pulled up to the house, and an older woman got out.

"Go Paul, I have the girls, just go." Bethany said to the younger man.

"Come on Cena, I'll drive," Randy said.

"Keri was in an accident," Paul informed them as they drove down the road.

"How bad?"

"She's not conscious, she's alive, but she's not awake." Paul felt the worry bubble up in him to the point to where it was over flowing. His stomach was roiling and it was all he could do not to bring anything back up.

Stephanie was waiting for them in the lobby. She rushed up to Paul as soon as she seen him.

"What happened?" Paul asked her. "Where is she?"

"She's still in surgery, she had internal bleeding in her head. I don't know what happened. I guess a guy was driving recklessly and smashed into her front end. The dashboard collapsed and completely shattered her right leg. Her arm was broken and her head had internal bleeding. They're trying to drain the blood from her brain before it causes too much damage."

"Damn it," John muttered, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I have to go call Dad," Stephanie said. "They dialed the first number on her incoming calls and I was the last to call her. I got here and called Bethany then you. I have to go tell Dad what's going on."

"I know," Paul said, kissing the top of her head. "We'll be out here now, so go ahead and go. Do what you need to." Stephanie nodded and rushed outside, dialing a number as she went.

"Fuck," Randy whispered, sitting in a chair. He hated waiting, especially about news over the life of someone he cared about.

Paul sat next to Randy, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at the linoleum flooring under his feet. He needed to call his parents and his other sister Lynn, but right now it didn't seem as important as making sure Keri would be alright.

As Stephanie walked back into the waiting room, a doctor came out and looked around.

"Paul," Steph said, walking up to the doctor. "This is Paul, he's Kierra's older brother," Stephanie said to the doctor.

"Sir, your sister took a lot of damage to her brain. We won't know the full extent for some time. Her right leg was shattered, and it's most likely that without the right rehab, she may have difficulty walking after it heals up. Her left arm was damaged as well, torn muscles and a broken bone."

"Fuck," Paul muttered, feeling the tears finally fall down his face.

"Right now she's in sedated and on a lot of pain medications. We're going to keep her here for as long as we can, but something needs to be planned out for when she returns home. I wouldn't advice her being on her own for right now."

"Can we go see her?" Paul asked. The doctor nodded and gave them her room number.

"You guys go, I need to call my parents," Paul muttered, turning around before anyone could say anything. He pulled out his cell phone, but he didn't dial any numbers. He collapsed to the ground, sobs causing his large body to shake and tremor.

"Paul," a voice said gently. He looked up to see his wife walked toward him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down onto his lap.

"She'll be fine Paul. She's a fighter, she'll come out of this." Stephanie said, looking deep into his eyes.

"You heard the doctor, she's not going to be the same Steph. She's…"

"She's still going to be your sister Paul, she needs you now more than ever."

"I know," Paul sighed, his head resting in his hands. "Why her though?"

"I don't know, and we can't beat ourselves up thinking like that. We need to go and see your sister Paul."

"I know," he said. "I really do need to call my parents though," he said. "I'll be in there in a minute." Stephanie nodded and walked back into the hospital, leaving Paul to make possibly the hardest phone call to his parents he's ever had to make.

Taking in a deep breath, he dialed the number, and waited for an answer.

"Paul?" his mother's sleep filled voice asked. "What are you doing calling in the middle of the night."

"I-I have some bad news Mom," Paul said. "Kierra was in an accident. She's in the hospital right now."

"What?" her voice cleared up right away. He heard his father grunt in the background, and listened as his mother informed him of the news.

"What happened?" His father asked.

"I don't exactly know, but she's in a hospital bed right now. There was internal damage, her right leg is shattered, it's just, it's a mess right now Dad. They have her on a bunch of shit right now."

"We're heading down first thing in the morning," his father replied. Paul hung up the phone a few minutes later, and dialed another number.

"Someone better be dying," Lynn's voice answered.

"Our sister just might be Lynn." Paul replied.

"Wait, what?" Lynn asked. "What's going with Keri?"

"She was in a crash, she's not doing good sis."

"Damn it, does Mom and Dad know?"

"Just got off the phone with them. They're coming down in the morning."

"I'll be with them," Lynn sighed. "Damn it Paul, what happened?"

"Head on collision from what I can tell." Paul answered her. "Lynn, the doctors are saying she's probably not going to be the same ever again."

"Only time will tell."

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter Three. Thank you for the reviews and even just reading this. Honestly, it's not turning out how I wanted it to, but I'll make it work. :) More will be coming soon, so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul walked to the room that he was told his sister was in, fighting for her life. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. Stephanie was sitting in a chair, holding one of Keri's hands between her own. John and Randy was standing a little bit away from the bed, seemingly so Paul can have room to sit next to Keri. It was obvious that John was fighting back tears. His eyes were bright and getting redder and moor puffy by the second.

Paul's breath hitched when he looked over and saw his baby sister laying in the bed, looking so pale and helpless. Randy watched as he walked up to her, his hand resting on the part of the bed where her knee would be.

"Damn," he heard Paul mutter. "I've never seen her this helpless, not even when she was a little baby."

"The doctors didn't exaggerate the damage," Stephanie told him. Scratches and bruises covered most of her face. One in particular looked extremely nasty and deep. Paul realized it would most likely leave a thin scar. It would most likely be easy to cover, but the mentality of it being there would be the worst part.

"No he didn't," Paul muttered, running his thumb over her chin. Without warning, Paul bent over and let his head rest against her body, his shoulders heaving as sobs escaped from him.

"I'm sorry Kierra," he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry."

"I hate to say this, but we need to get back to the hotel," Randy said to John. John nodded and went to tell Stephanie and Paul that they were going to head back. Paul stood up and accepted the hug from John, knowing how close the other man was to his little sister. Randy walked up behind Paul, looking at the woman in the bed. He couldn't believe it was just two hours ago he was watching her pack the car to see her brother. Her excitement shone on her face as she talked about seeing her third niece for the first time.

"Randal," John's voice cut through his trance. He blinked and looked up, noticing everyone was staring at him.

"She'll be fine," Paul said, though he looked like he was still trying to convince himself. "We'll call the both of you when something changes." Randy nodded and started to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Paul. "I promise Randy, we'll call."

"I know," Randy said. "Stay positive man, she'll come around." Paul just nodded and watched the two of them leave.

"They care about her," Stephanie smiled up at her husband.

"I know," Paul smiled back to her. "One of us should go home to give Bethany a breather."

"I told her what happened, she insisted on staying as long as we needed her." Stephanie sighed and looked down at Keri again, wincing at the tubes and wires coming from her sister-in-law's skin. "How are we going to tell Aurora and Murphy? They'll be devastated, they love her so much."

"We'll just have to tell them, there's no way to beat around the bush with this one. We'll have to tell them their aunt was in an accident, and she was hurt really badly."

"What if she doesn't rehabilitate correctly? She won't be the same honey and the girls will have to understand that."

"The best way for that to happen is for us to just tell them. We'll have to look at them and tell them that their aunt can't do a lot of things she used to be able to."

"I think her career in this business is done with too. There's no way her leg will be able to heal up enough to where she can go back to performing in the ring."

"Not unless there's something behind the scenes she'll be able to do." Paul pointed out.

"I'll look into it when I get the chance, for right now, we just need to worry about Keri waking up."

Two days after the accident, there were still no changes in Keri's condition. Paul went home with Stephanie after his parents showed up the next day, insisting they go home and rest. Bethany stayed so they could sleep, and she even fixed lunch for Aurora and Murphy. While she was cooking, Paul and Stephanie decided it would be a good time to tell them about their aunt.

"Girls, we have something to tell you," Paul said as Stephanie sat next to him, baby Vaughn in her lap.

"Wasn't Aunt Keri supposed to come over?" Aurora asked suddenly.

"That's just it baby, Aunt Keri isn't going to show up for a while." Stephanie answered her.

"Why?" Murphy asked, looking up at her father with eyes just like her mother's.

"Because sweetie, Aunt Keri was in a very bad accident. She's been sleeping for the last two days." He answered her.

"Is she dead?" Aurora asked, her eyes wide with fright.

"No," Paul said sternly, looking at his oldest daughter. "She's not dead. But she was hurt very badly. And we want you to know now before it's too late, but the doctor told us that she might not be the same when she wakes up. She hit her head pretty hard."

"Can we go see her?" Murphy asked. Paul looked over at Stephanie, who was looking up at him. They didn't really expect that question to come out.

"I think it's a good idea," Stephanie shrugged. "Maybe the girls' voices will trigger something inside her."

"That's possible," Paul muttered in reply. "After lunch we'll take you girls to go see her," he finally answered them.

Back at the hospital, Mrs. Levesque fussed over her youngest child's pillows for possibly the thousandth time.

"Patty, her pillow is fine," the woman's husband assured her. Patricia sighed and sat down in a chair, not being able to tear her eyes from her daughter.

"I can't help it, I feel so helpless." she admitted. "Our poor little girl."

"She's going to be fine. The doctors keep telling us she's sedated to keep the pain away. She'll wake up when the sedatives wear off."

"But she'll be in pain if they wear off," Patty said, panic in her voice.

"That's why they keep them up, so she won't be in pain. It just happens to make her sleep while she's on them."

"I want my daughter back Paul," Patricia sighed to her husband. "I want our daughter to wake up and be whole again."

"We all do, but we have to give it time." Mr. Levesque said, wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders. They watched their daughter on the bed for a few minutes before the hospital door opened. Lynn walked in carrying a cup of coffee for her father and hot tea for her mother.

"Did anything happen?" Lynn asked, sitting in the chair beside her mother.

"Nope, we're still waiting." Lynn nodded, watching her little sister with sad eyes. "Please wake up Ker, please wake up soon."

"Has Paul called you?" Randy asked John as they walked around the arena.

"Not lately," John replied, stopping and leaning against a wall. "It's been two days and she hasn't woken up once. This isn't good."

"No it's not," Randy said as someone walked up to them.

"Heard anything new?" Ted asked, looking between the two of them.

"No, she's still out cold." John informed him. Ted just nodded and walked down the hallway, toward the locker rooms.

"He told me he was trying to talk you into going on a date with her," John commented to Randy.

"Yeah he tried, he failed, but he tried."

"Why won't you think about it?"

"I'm still married to Samantha for one," Randy groaned. "And for another, Paul Levesque is her older brother. You know just as well as I do how protective he is over her."

"Yeah, but she's not a little kid anymore. She's a woman with a mind of her own."

"John, you're sitting here trying to convince me to go on a date with Keri Levesque, and there's one problem with you doing that. She's in a coma."

"She's not in a coma. They're keeping her sedated because of the pain Randy."

"I don't care what you want to call it. She's in a coma right now, with no signs of waking up anytime soon. Just forget it, you and Ted both need to forget it. Nothing is happening between the two of us."

Randy's cell phone rang at that point, and out of agitation, he pulled it out, flipped it open and answered it with a short "What?"

"Randy, it's Paul, she's awake. She just woke up."

"Aunt Keri! Wake up!" A little girl's voice shouted into Keri's ears. She inwardly cringed at the pain shooting through her brain, seemingly coming from everywhere on her body.

"Aurora Rose Levesque, don't scream in her ear like that." A woman's voice scolded the little girl. Aurora whimpered something, and Keri felt a hand on her own. On instinct, she squeezed the hand, and felt the person tense up.

"What?" a male voice asked, almost alarmed.

"She squeezed my hand," the woman from before said. "Keri, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand again." Stephanie felt her sister-in-law squeeze her hand again, and a thrill shot through her.

"She's waking up," Stephanie informed her husband.

"Sis?" Paul asked, grabbing her other hand. Paul watched, his heart flying with relief as his baby sister opened her eyes and looked around.

"Kierra!" Patricia exclaimed, throwing her arms around her daughter.

"Mom, give her room." Lynn smiled, tears swimming in her eyes.

"W-where am I?" Keri asked, looking around at everyone again.

"The hospital, you were in a car accident two days ago." Paul answered.

"I-I was?"

"Don't you remember the accident?" Stephanie asked.

"No, uhm, I'm sorry, but I don't think I know your name." Keri admitted sheepishly, considering everyone here obviously knew her very well.

"Ker, it's me, Stephanie, you're sister-in-law." Stephanie replied, confused.

"My sister-in-law?" Keri asked, looking around the room. Her eyes fell onto a large bulky man with long blond hair. "So, who are you?"

"Keri, what's you're full name?" the man asked her suddenly.

"Uh…uhm…I don't know," she answered slowly.

"Fuck," the man muttered under his breath, letting his head hang.

"Aunt Keri woke up!" Aurora shouted, jumping on the bed.

"Rora," Stephanie started, but it was too late.

"Aww you're a cutie. What's your name?" Keri asked the little girl. Aurora looked over at her parents with confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"Rora, remember how we told you Aunt Keri might not be herself when she woke up?" Paul asked his daughter. When the girl nodded, he continued. "She can't remember us sweetie. She hit her head hard enough to where it knocked out her memory of all of us."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, my name is Keri?" Keri asked, looking around at everyone.

"Your full name is Kierra Elizabeth Levesque. You've gone by Keri since you were little." Patricia explained to her.

"Why?" Keri asked, obviously confused.

"I, don't know," Patty replied, looking toward her husband. "Just one of those names that stuck."

"This is your mother, her name is Patricia Levesque. I'm Paul Levesque, I'm your father." The older man told her, resting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"You're my sister-in-law," Keri pointed to Stephanie, remembering it from not even a ten minutes ago.

"Stephanie Levesque. My name before I married your brother though was McMahon."

"So, are you my birth sister?" Keri asked Lynn, realizing that Lynn looked a lot like Patricia.

"I'm Lynn," she said with a nod. "That big hunk of male over there is our older brother Paul. He's Stephanie's husband also. You'll soon learn he goes by an alter ego though because of his career."

"Alter ego?" Keri asked, looking toward the bulky male.

"That's enough for now," he said, placing his hand on Keri's shoulder while shooting a glare toward Lynn. "I'm going to go find your doctor." Paul walked out into the hallway, leaning against the wall as he took in a deep breath. He told the nurse that Keri was awake, and the woman promised to call the doctor in right away. Paul walked into the room again to find a fitful Vaughn in her car seat. Paul looked at Stephanie, who nodded and stood up, grabbing her purse and Murphy's hand.

"Are you leaving?" Keri asked as Paul picked up what looked like a baby carrier.

"We're taking the girls home," Stephanie replied. She noticed Keri was staring at the carrier, confusion and another emotion in her eyes. Steph looked at Paul, who watched his sister as a tear formed in her eye. He looked over at Stephanie, and nodded, placing the carrier back down on the ground.

"Paul and I have three daughters," Stephanie said with a sigh, walking back up to the bed. "They're your nieces. Aurora Rose, Murphy Claire, and Vaughn Evelyn."

"Which one is in there?" Keri asked, indicating the carrier.

"Vaughn, she's seven months old." Paul answered this time. "Y-" he stopped and cleared his throat, glancing at Stephanie. She smiled and reached out to grab Keri's hand.

"I'm glad you're awake Ker," Stephanie whispered in her ear. "We were so worried about you."

"I'm sorry I can't remember you," Keri muttered, her gaze dropping to her hands. Stephanie sighed and lifted Keri's chin, forcing her to look at everyone.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Stephanie smiled. "Just rest, do whatever the doctors tell you to help you get out of here sooner. You'll be coming to stay with Paul and me when you get released." Patricia opened her mouth to protest, but the look her son gave her stopped all words from escaping her mouth. Keri nodded and watched as they walked out of the room.

"We'll go to so you can get some rest." Patricia said, looking up at her husband and eldest daughter.

"Stay strong baby girl, we'll get you through this," Keri's father told her, grabbing onto her hand. She smiled and let her head fall back against the pillows as she watched the people leave She fell back asleep in seconds.

In the hallway, Patricia found Paul and Stephanie waiting on them.

"You two can't take her into your home. You're both busy with working and taking care of your kids."

"I'm off work for right now," Paul reminded her. "I'm still recovering from the surgery. She'll feel more comfortable in Connecticut, I know she will."

"But New Hampshire is her home," Patty insisted.

"It's my home too Mom, but this is also my home because it's where my wife and children are. It's was a home to Keri because I'm here."

"Paul Michael Levesque, stop arguing with your mother," Stephanie snapped at him. "This really isn't the time or the place to be arguing over where Keri's going to be staying. Right now we need to worry about figuring out how to help her get her memory back. She knows who we are now, but she still doesn't really know. Either place she goes she's going to be uncomfortable, like she's intruding on strangers instead of getting help from her own family."

"She's right," Lynn spoke up. "We need to be here for Kierra together, not at each others throats all the time."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a nurse said suddenly. "But two people are in your daughter's hospital room right now. They claim to know her, but she's swearing up and down she has no idea who they are."

"I'll take care of it," Paul said, placing the baby carrier Vaughn was in on the floor beside Stephanie. He walked back to the room, and was surprised to see John and Randy standing beside the bed.

"Do I know them?" Keri asked automatically when she saw the bulky man, Paul, come back into the room.

"Guys, come here," he said to the others instead. They followed him into the hallway and waited for him to explain.

"She's got amnesia you two," Paul finally said. John's breath hitched in his lungs as Randy swore under his breath. "She doesn't remember the accident, probably neither of you, hell she didn't even remember me or herself."

"So, she has no idea who anyone is?" John asked his eyes widening slightly.

"No one," Paul confirmed. "Not even Aurora, Murphy, or Vaughn."

"That's bad, she loves those little girls more than anything. There's no way she would forget them easily." Randy muttered, glancing up as Stephanie walked up to them.

"She'll get better, it'll just take some time." She said, grabbing Paul's hand. "Stay with them and introduce them to Keri again, Lynn will give me and the girls a ride back to the house."

"She rode with my parents, there's not enough room." Paul reminded her.

"Let her take the car, we'll give you a ride back to your place," John said. Paul just shrugged and handed her the keys.

"Be safe," he said, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Always," she replied with a smile. Paul turned back to the other two.

"You ready?" he asked them. They both nodded, glancing at each other before following Paul back into the room.

Keri watched as Paul came back with the two men. Her eyes remained glued to the one with the less bulky of them all. He had his hair shaved, but there was still enough to know he had brown hair. His eyes was what entranced her the most. The blazing blue orbs seemed to see straight through her.

Randy couldn't help but feel his heart wrench at the site of Keri in the bed. She looked so lost and confused, something he had never seen out of her. He was used to seeing her as this outgoing, loving woman who brought sunshine with her even in the darkest of places. The woman he seen in the bed wasn't the Keri Levesque he knew

"Keri, this is John Cena," Paul said at first. "And Randy Orton."

"Nice to meet you again, I think," Keri said to them. John felt the flutter in the pit of his stomach from her words. It sounded like his best female friend, but then again, it didn't.

"Damn, she's clueless," John muttered to Paul.

"Keri, you, John, and Randy are all three good friends with each other," Paul said. "We all worked together too."

"Where?"

"We'll explain that another time." Paul said quickly, knowing he wouldn't be able to explain it to her right now.

"H-how long have we known each other?" Keri asked, looking over at John and Randy.

"We met four years ago at work." John said. "You and Randy met about a year later."

"We met at a bar though. A bunch of people went out, John invited you, and we met that night." Keri nodded and tried to shift herself around, but a pain from her leg and arm stopped her.

"Hey careful, you have a broken arm and leg," Paul said. "Are you in pain?"

"A little," Keri admitted. Paul pressed the button to call for a nurse, who bustled in a few minutes later.

"I think she needs some pain meds," Paul informed the nurse.

"Okay, I'll be right back with that," the nurse said, walking out of the room again.

"How long am I stuck in here?" Keri asked, looking over at the three men in front of her.

"I don't know sis," Paul answered.

"I might not have a memory, but I could tell from earlier, Patricia didn't really want you and Stephanie to take me to your house. Is it because of the kids?"

"Slightly," Paul replied honestly. "Stephanie is busy with work right now, which she works for the same place we do. We have the three girls, but I'm home. I'm recovering from a surgery and staying with the girls. She's worried about all of that. But if you don't stay with me, then you'll be traveling about three, four hours to get to New Hampshire."

"Why there?"

"It's where our..uh…it's where Patricia, Paul and Lynn live."

"Paul, if you feel comfortable calling them our parents, do it. Don't make yourself uncomfortable for me." Keri said as the nurse walked back in.

"I suggest you leave," she said, pulling out a syringe and needle. "Once this enters her system, she'll be gone to the world."

"I'll come visit you again in the morning sis," Paul said.

"You won't see me and Randy for a while though. We'll call you though, to check up" John said.

"Wait, why won't I see you?" Keri asked, alarmed.

"We're leaving town tomorrow night. We've taken way too much time off as it is. Vince understand, but he wants us back."

"Vince is our boss," Paul explained.

"Okay," Keri nodded. They were silent for a few minutes as the nurse used a syringe to fill the IV in Keri's arm with the pain medicine. Keri felt the effects of the meds right away.

"I love you Keri, even if you don't remember it," Paul muttered, grabbing her good hand. Keri nodded, and her eyes drooped.

"See you later," John said. Randy just nodded, leaving Keri slightly confused. He seemed distant while he was in the room. Were they really as good of friends as everyone seems to think they were? Keri felt a tear trail down her cheek. A tear that held so much frustration, anger, and sadness.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, here's the update. Sorry it took a little bit. I'm thinking on going on a slight hiatus to gather my thoughts with this one. Sorry about that and thank you for all the reviews. Means so much everyone! :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Cody asked his partner as Randy walked into the locker room.

"Just got in," Randy muttered, tossing his duffle bag that held his ring gear and regular clothes.

"Hear anything on Kari?" A voice asked behind them. Randy glanced up toward Mike Hickenbottom, Paul's best friend and tag team partner.

"Paul hasn't told you anything?" Randy asked, pulling out his grip tape and placing it on the bench beside his bag.

"He's probably too preoccupied to think about calling me," Mike stated.

"True," Randy sighed. "She woke up fully yesterday." He told them both.

"That's good," Cody muttered with a sigh. "Anything seemingly long term though?"

"Uhm, yeah, she has amnesia. She doesn't remember a single thing, and what she does know right now is what Paul and their family told her since she woke up."

"Wow," Mike breathed. "That's terrible." He shook his head and stood up. "I think I'll give Paul a call real quick."

"I don't know man, he's getting into it pretty heavy with his parents and Lynn right now."

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Paul wants Kari to stay in Connecticut with him and the girls, but their parents want her back in New Hampshire with them."

"I think her going back to New Hampshire would be her best bet. She has so many memories up there."

"Yeah, but she has just as many with Paul and Stephanie as well." Randy pointed out.

"I don't know, I guess they'll figure out what's best for her." Mike sighed. "I'm still going to go call him though. Check up on him and what not." Mike left the room, leaving Cody and Randy alone.

"So, you and Hardy got a match tonight?" Cody asked, trying to distract Randy from his thoughts of Kari;

"Yeah," Randy said simply, taking off his wedding band and watch.

"You might want to stop wearing that ring man. The divorce will be final soon won't it?"

"I still have a few months to go, so until then, the ring stays."

"I still can't believe you and Sam are divorcing. You two have been so close for years."

"Just a mutual thing. Like I said before, we don't feel the spark anymore." Randy shrugged as a knock sounded on the door. He looked up as Jeff Hardy walked into the locker room, already in his ring gear with his face painted.

"We're the last match of the night," Jeff informed Randy. Randy just nodded and stood up off the bench, pulling his trunks and knee pads out of the bag on the bench.

"Hey man, I know we're rivals and everything, but I like to consider us friends in the locker room and outside of work. If you need to talk about anything, I'll listen." Jeff pointed out. Randy thought for a long moment before deciding that would be a good idea. Jeff has been away for a while due to a suspension, so he doesn't really know anything that's been going on with him. It was safe to say Randy could talk with Jeff because Jeff was a third party with no biased ideas.

"Thanks man, I might have to take you up on that later." Randy nodded.

"I was gonna hit the gym tomorrow morning, want to join me? We can talk then." Jeff suggested.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there." Randy said, giving Jeff a bro-hug. Jeff left the locker room, leaving Randy to get changed into his ring gear for the match coming up. He wanted his talk with Jeff to go good, but it was hard to tell.

Randy stood behind the curtain, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he heard Jeff's music start to die down. Just as his music started up, he closed his eyes, but immediately opened them to erase the image of the face he received.

He heard his cue, so he slowly walked out from behind the curtain, staring toward Jeff who was standing in the middle of the ring, ready to go.

"Ready for this?" Jeff asked from across the ring. Randy gave a slight nod, one that only Jeff would be able to see, before moving to the ring post to finish with his entrance with his signature pose.

Looking back down at Jeff, the minute the bell rang, something took over him. A beast, a viper, was unleashed.

At one point in the match, Jeff had ended up on his back, which Randy saw as a perfect opportunity. He threw himself to the ground, punching the mat as he stared at Jeff. When Hardy was on his knees, Randy quickly stood up and waited even more patiently as Jeff got to his feet. Randy went to wrap his arms around the other man's head, but Jeff knew it was coming and was able to push him away, staggering into a corner to catch his breath. Jeff knew this match would be like this, but it still had him panting and there were moments that caught him off guard.

"We have to end this soon," Randy muttered to Jeff.

"Let's do it then," Jeff replied, allowing himself to be tossed toward the corner across from where he was standing. Instead of hitting the corner though, he climbed up and performed a flip, getting Randy in the back of the head. Jeff turned him over, climbed out of the ring, and up to the top turnbuckle, performing his finisher and getting the full three count.

"And here's your winner, Jeff Hardy!" Todd Grisham called out to the fans, raising Jeff's arm in victory. Randy was already making his way to the back, going into his locker room and jumping into a shower to rid himself of the sweat and baby oil covering his body.

Checking his phone, he noticed the time, and figured it out in his head. If it was eleven at night here in North Dakota, then it was only midnight in Connecticut. Paul would still be awake, but it'll still be too late to call because of the girls being in bed. He decided to send Paul a text instead

With a heavy sigh, Randy threw his stuff into his bag when his locker room door opened, revealing Cena.

"Hey man, ready to head out?" John asked, shutting the door behind him.

"In a sec," Randy replied, picking up his phone as it went off. He read Paul's reply, saying there were no changes in her, and he and his family was still arguing on where she would go after she gets released. Paul also added that they had to figure it out soon because the doctors are wanting to start her on rehab to get her moving around again.

"They're wanting to start rehab on Kari soon," Randy informed John.

"Really? That's actually a lot sooner than I thought they would be. They're really pushing to get her out of there huh?"

"Paul and all of them probably are. They probably want her home so they can try to get her memory back for her."

"It's not going to work that way," John muttered as Randy picked up his bag to leave finally. "They saw how clueless she was. It's going to take a long time for her memory to return fully, if it ever will. For all we know she could go the rest of her life without remembering any of us."

"They need the hope that she will get her full memory back though," Randy pointed out. "This is Paul's sister we're talking about John. You know how Paul is towards her."

"Yeah, I know," John sighed, walking out the door and toward the rental car and Randy had driven in. "It just sucks, besides you, she's my best friend. She's a sister to me, and I want to help her so badly, but I don't know what I can do."

"Just be there for Paul, be there for her, do what you can to help, even if it's just talking to get for like an hour a week or whatever."

"You're going to do the same thing right?" John asked, his frown suddenly turning into a smirk. Randy rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yes, I'm going to talk to her and everything, because she's a good friend of mine as well." Randy replied, sliding behind the wheel of the car.

"It will happen Randy, just wait and see. One day you'll be waking up with another beautiful woman beside you, and you'll be a little part of the Levesque/McMahon troop. Except you'll be adding Orton to it, so technically it'll be the Levesque/McMahon/Orton troop."

"And technically you're a dumb ass," Randy smirked toward his best friend. John scowled at Randy for a long minute before shrugging and turning back to the window.

They reached the hotel and quickly checked in, each of them getting their room keys and head up the elevators to their floors.

"I'm hitting the gym with Hardy in the morning, want to tag along?"

"Nah man, we have a free day tomorrow. I'm gonna finally sleep in a little." John replied, stopping outside his door.

"Okay, later man," Randy said, walking to the next door. He unlocked it and stepped inside, dropping his bag on the floor and collapsing onto the bed. Too tired to even change, he just let himself drift off to sleep.

Kari's eyes fluttered open as she became aware of a presence in her hospital room. She looked up and saw and older man with graying hair sitting in a chair, Paul sitting next to him, talking like they were old friends.

"Kari," Paul said when he saw she was awake. "Sorry if we woke you."

"I need to wake up anyway," Kari muttered, though she didn't truly understand why she needed to wake up. All she did was lay in bed all day and watch television or talk to whoever decided to visit her that day. Normally it was her family who would come and see her. The two men, Randy and John, hadn't been back for a while.

"Kari, this is Vince McMahon," Paul said suddenly. "He's Stephanie's father and also our boss for the WWE."

"Hello," Kari said kindly.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Vince asked, grabbing the hand on her good arm gently and smiling at her.

"Confused, sore, tired beyond belief." Kari answered him.

"Well Kari, you were just in a huge crash," Vince shrugged. "It's understandable, considering you nearly died on us a few times."

"I-I did?" She turned to her older brother, seeing him staring at the ground. He just nodded, not wanting to talk or even think about the waiting they had to do to know for absolute certainty that his sister would live. He had almost convinced himself that she was going to die on the operating table, but Stephanie and the love he held for his little sister is what kept his faith in her alive.

"I don't want to talk about it," he finally said out loud. "It was hell realizing that I could possibly lose you forever. I never wanted that to happen. I never wanted for this to happen."

"I didn't have time to stop it," Kari said suddenly, seeing the bright headlights coming straight at her.

"What?"

"I didn't have time to prevent the accident from happening, he was coming straight at me at full speed, I couldn't stop it." Kari whispered.

"You remember the accident?" Vince asked, his voice shocked as he looked toward his son-in-law.

"Bits and pieces," she admitted.

"But you remember?" Paul asked to clarify. She nodded and looked up at him. "It's not much, but it's a start."

"Yep, her memory is slowly returning back to her. We have to be careful though, because we won't know what's a memory, what's a dream, or what she made up in her head"

"She's remembering though, that's all I really care about at this point."

* * *

><p>AN: *Le Gasp* An update? haha. Sorry it took so long to get this out. Sort of lost motivation to write it. Thank you for all the feedback. It really means a lot. More will come as soon as I can get it out, so stay tuned. :)


End file.
